Aircraft include numerous electronic systems, which are commonly referred to as avionics. Avionic systems include communication systems, navigation systems, aircraft management systems, and numerous other systems and sensors. One such sensor is an aircraft pressure altimeter that measures the outside air pressure to estimate the altitude of the aircraft.